


24:00

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for the Tiny Reverse Bang round 5 at cap_ironman for the art piece by enki/enkiduu codenamed, Commander.





	24:00

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tiny Reverse Bang round 5 at cap_ironman for the art piece by enki/enkiduu codenamed, Commander.

24:00

Tony stares dispassionately at the mirror image of the number now blazing brightly on his chest. He ignores the brightening blueness of his eyes as he looks at the mirror image of himself. Distantly, a small part of his mind thinks that he should be more worried about it.

Playing with relatively unknown bio-technology always came with a bag of unknown variables alongside. Was the timer some part of the Extremis technology that Maya had put into the program? Had Tony just not seen it, when he had accepted it?

No. He'd been very thorough when he had looked over the program's coding before he'd been lying on that table and dying.

Could it have been something that he had put into the coding? Possibly, but unlikely given that he had been the one doing the coding.

 _Perhaps it meant that another evolution stage for Extremis?_ His mind wonders idly.

He looks steadily down at the Iron Man helmet in his hands. All the protocols are in place should something happen to him. Tony wonders if there is time to create a robot of some kind to take his place.

Probably not.

A red gloved hand appears in front of him; he stares blankly at it. He looks up to meet Steve's worried face, but he doesn't hear the words that his partner is saying.

"Steve, I love you," Tony said calmly as he gently pressed himself into Steve's chest.

He glances at the mirror image of his chest again.

24:00


End file.
